Network-based services such as streaming video services are becoming increasingly popular. Providers of these network-based services often require users to be identified and authenticated by the user before allowing access to their services. Typically, the user must provide one or more authentication credentials, such as a user name and password, to a particular provider before access is granted. Often, a user must maintain separate authentication credentials for each services requiring cumbersome redundant independent logins to be provided to each service by a user.